


Снег падает вверх

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Gay Credence Barebone, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Вставная новелла в "Мы двое, как долго мы были обмануты" - Криденс учится колдовать с волшебной палочкой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Thurman за идею

Однажды Модести забралась Криденсу на колени и потребовала отгадать загадку: что тяжелее, фунт пуха или фунт железа? Он не подумав сказал, что железо тяжелее, и был осмеян, хотя потом Модести призналась ему на ухо, что сама сначала ответила неправильно.  
“Пух ведь лёгонький. И пёрышки”.  
Криденс вспоминал эту загадку, гипнотизируя взглядом пышное страусиное перо на столе.   
Лучше б его заставляли таскать железо в руках, чем поднимать одно пёрышко магией.   
Лучше б он отказался тогда.  
– Вингардиум левиоса…  
– Нет-нет. Винга-ардиум, длинное “а”. Ещё раз.  
Он быстро научился различать эти особые интонации, слышать, что мистер Грейвз вот-вот потеряет терпение.  
Плавная дуга. Плавная дуга. Нельзя упрашивать показать ещё раз – после тех десяти, что были. Мистер Грейвз решит, что он недалёкий, что он идиот.   
– Винга-ардиум… левиоса.  
Грейвз устало откинулся в кресле, массируя виски.  
– Не делай такую большую паузу между словами. “Вингардиум левиоса”. Что здесь сложного?  
– Ничего, – Криденс опустил голову. – Ничего сложного.  
– Тогда постарайся прислушиваться к тому, что я говорю. Ещё раз.  
Только не плакать. Расплакаться, как ребёнок, при мистере Грейвзе – Криденс знал, что не выдержит этого, что никогда больше не сможет прикоснуться к палочке.  
Познакомившись когда-то, в другой жизни, с другим мистером Грейвзом, он несмело начал мечтать о том, как однажды заставит ремень гоняться за матерью, а Честити наколдует слоновий хобот или ослиные уши. Преподобного Беннета, учившего его грамоте и бившего линейкой по рукам за любую помарку, он превратит в таракана, а Модести и бездомному старичку, сидевшему с собакой на углу Шестнадцатой улицы, наколдует тёплую зимнюю одежду.  
Он плохо понимал, что такое колдовство, но думать об этом было весело. В этих мечтах он ничему не учился, всё приходило само, а чёрная, страшная злость отступала навсегда.  
После того, что он сделал с сенатором, с мамой, с Честити, он больше не смел мечтать. И магия оказалась не чудом, а нудной унылой зубрёжкой, бесконечным повторением одних и тех же бессмысленных слов. Как молитва, только не дающая никакого утешения.  
Постепенно в его душу стал закрадываться новый страх: что, если волшебство ушло? Что если он растратил все силы в один день и никогда больше не сможет колдовать?  
“Ты сквиб, Криденс”.  
– Криденс? Я жду.  
– Извините… можно…  
Грейвз обернулся на часы, висевшие над камином.  
– Я мучаю тебя уже лишний час. Ты же видел, почему не сказал?  
– Я увлёкся.  
Мистер Грейвз может подумать, что он несерьёзно относится к урокам, что он ленится… пусть так. Пусть лучше накажет, чем прогонит с позором.  
Иногда, лёжа на узкой кровати, глядя, как вспыхивают и гаснут висящие над головой созвездия, непонятно как прикрепленные к потолку, Криденс думал о том, чтобы сбежать. Стать, наконец, свободным, чтоб никто, даже мистер Грейвз не мог указывать ему. Сбежать от мучительного стыда, который придёт, когда всё откроется. Уйти раньше, чем выкинут.  
Однажды он даже собрал вещи и не мог уснуть от волнения: нужно было дождаться, пока мистер Грейвз уйдёт, а Флечнер перемоет посуду и задремлет в своей каморке под радиоприёмник, потом тихонько открыть дверь чёрного хода и исчезнуть. В любом направлении.  
К утру эта идея уже казалась ему пугающей и ужасной, но единственно правильной. Спускаясь к завтраку, он убеждал себя, что видит эту лестницу, эти обои, картины – этот старый и тёмный викторианский дом, в последний раз.  
Но мистер Грейвз испёк ему вафли. Вафли со взбитыми сливками, приготовленные почти без магии, на плите.  
– Учти, я не ручаюсь за результат, – предупредил он, ставя тарелку на стол. – Последний раз я готовил год назад, одна знакомая показала, как их делать.  
Мистер Грейвз выглядел усталым и нервным, словно не спал всю ночь.  
– Бессонница, – сказал он, будто прочитав мысли Криденса. – Другого занятия не придумал, а ты, как я понял, любишь сладкое. Это всё тебе, но если не понравится – не ешь.  
Тесто было суховато, солоновато и в то же время приторно, но Криденсу казалось, что он никогда не ел ничего вкуснее.   
Мистер Грейвз думал о нём. Думал не как о помехе, не как об обязанности, а как о человеке, которому можно испечь вафли.  
– Ну? Что скажешь?  
Никто никогда не интересовался его мнением о еде. Нужно с благодарностью принимать то, что даёт Господь, не жаловаться, но и не чревоугодничать. Не жаловаться, даже если Честити специально всыпала в тарелку лишнюю ложку перца…  
– Соль… чувствуется.  
Он ждал, что мистер Грейвз обидится, но какая, в сущности, разница для того, кто собрался сбежать?   
Но Грейвз лишь устало усмехнулся в кофейную кружку.  
– Гриндевальд, притворяясь мной, однажды отправил двух нарушителей в Озеро забвения без суда и следствия. Знаешь, как ему это удалось?  
Криденс удивлённо посмотрел на него, не понимая, как это относится к вафлям, и покачал головой.  
– Потому что если глава Магической защиты говорит аврору: “Прыгай”, аврор спрашивает только: “Как высоко?”. Я уже и забыл, когда кто-то в последний раз искренне меня критиковал. Даже за вафли. Мне интересно, до чего ты можешь додуматься, Криденс, если начнёшь по-настоящему думать и анализировать. Поэтому я дам тебе задание, которое обычно предлагают ученикам Ильверморни: раз ты дошёл до справочника Бронковски, напиши мне маленькое, простое эссе по зельеварению. Действительно ли, на твой взгляд, амортенция - любовное зелье. Молодым людям ведь нравится об этом рассуждать. Наш выпускной класс в Илверморни так едва не передрался на уроке.  
Криденс едва проглотил вафлю – так пересохло в горле. Он в общих чертах представлял себе, что такое эссе, но писать его самому… Таким занимались по-настоящему умные люди, вроде тех хорошо одетых джентльменов, которых он видел в редакции у мистера Шоу.   
И потом… имеет ли он право говорить о любви? Он никогда не задумывался об этом.   
Любовь - это когда проповедник говорит с кафедры, что Господь прощает всех, кроме закоренелых грешников.  
Любовь - это когда Модести делит на две половинки апельсин, который мама подарила ей на Рождество.  
Любовь - это когда Джон Гилберт целует Рени Адоре на светящемся экране.   
Любовь - это стихи.  
Если б он записал это, вышло бы смешно.  
Мистер Грейвз объяснил ему, как и что нужно делать, но от этого не стало легче. Весь день до ужина Криденс промучился за письменным столом, забыв о побеге, но написал лишь слово “Амортенция”.  
Устав смотреть на лист, он разглядывал фотографии на стене.   
Комната, в которой ему разрешили поселиться, принадлежала какому-то мальчику или юноше: искорки созвездий и туманностей под потолком непрестанно двигались, точно повторяя бумажную карту звёздного неба, висевшую над кроватью. На книжных полках стояли рядами потрёпанные учебники и книги о похождениях Монти Дрейка, Юного Мага из Прерии. Ни Библии, ни христианских брошюр, предостерегающих молодых джентльменов от соблазнов.   
Фотографии, висевшие над столом, волновали его, как и портреты в коридорах. Они двигались, и Криденс боялся, что разозлит их, если будет пялиться слишком долго, хотя мистер Грейвз и говорил, что этого не случится.  
На одной было много нарядных взрослых в старомодных костюмах и детей в матросках, на остальных – семеро одетых в мантии мальчиков, выстроившихся в два ряда. Почему-то с мётлами и странными полосками на лицах: словно гигантская кошка ударила когтями наискосок. Мальчики менялись, становились старше. На ранних фотографиях они чинно стояли перед фотографом, на поздних смеялись и толкали друг друга локтями. Раньше Криденс не присматривался к ним, но теперь его снова заняла мысль о том, кто жил здесь до него.   
Куда он исчез, этот мальчик, любивший звёзды и приключения?  
Криденс нашёл его случайно и покраснел от стыда за то, каким был дураком. В центре каждого фото, меняясь из года в год, стоял Персиваль Грейвз. На лацкане у него поблёскивал значок “Капитан”, волосы были длиннее и совсем чёрные. Он выглядел весёлым, уверенным, совершенно таким же, как богатые мальчишки, насмехавшиеся над Криденсом на улице, бросавшие листовки ему в лицо.   
Криденс попытался представить, как этот мальчик обнимает его, гладит по щекам - и не смог.   
Он закрыл глаза и представил взрослого мистера Грейвза.   
Слово “Амортенция” так и осталось одиноко темнеть на листе.

 

***  
Мистер Грейвз разочаровался в нём. “Ни ума, ни магии, ни старания”, – вот что Криденс читал в его взгляде, когда осмеливался взглянуть в лицо.   
– Надеялся, что это тебя хоть немного развлечёт. Молодым людям нравится рассуждать на тему любви и счастья. Разве не так?  
– Я не знаю… что им нравится. У меня нет друзей, со мной никто не говорил о таком, никогда. Но я видел в кино…  
Криденс умолк. Джон Гилберт, целующий Рени Адоре, был самым красивым, что он видел в жизни. Как поделиться этим с другим человеком? С тем, кто сам наверняка умел обнимать и целовать, как Джон Гилберт.  
– Кино? – мистер Грейвз нахмурился, провёл кончиками пальцев по губам. – Знакомое слово…  
Иногда он удивлял Криденса незнанием простейших вещей. Ни разу не побывать в синема! Криденс, впрочем, и сам никогда не мечтал об этом: не имея ни цента на билет, он, готовый уйти после первого окрика, обычно лишь разглядывал афиши, взволнованно сминая в руках шляпу. Если бы не пустое фойе, приоткрытая дверь и немного храбрости, он никогда не увидел бы “Большой парад”.  
– Да, фильмы.   
– Примитивные истории, рассказанные в немажеских колдографиях с короткими примечаниями. Детское развлечение.  
Криденс ничего не ответил. Радостное воспоминание поблёкло, съёжилось. Оно казалось теперь глупым и вправду детским.  
– Хорошо, если для тебя это слишком сложная тема, попробуем начать с чего-то более приземлённого. Но сначала “вингардиум левиоса”. 

 

Криденс больше не думал о побеге. Он считал дни до того мига, когда мистер Грейвз наконец отберёт у него волшебную палочку и всё тем же спокойным, немного утомлённым тоном попросит уйти. Это должно было случиться совсем скоро, и Криденс ел впрок, грелся у камина впрок, жадно читал, теребя страницы.  
Мистер Грейвз предлагал ему ключ от библиотеки, но он не взял. Само место казалось ему проклятым, будто стоит зайти туда, и тёмные, затаённые желания вернутся, воспоминания оживут…   
В свободное от учёбы время он обходился “Монти Дрейком”.  
Иногда среди ночи он вскакивал с постели, садился на пол и снова, снова, снова шептал заклинание, взмахивая палочкой.   
Ничего.  
Он добросовестно переписывал нужные абзацы из Бронковски, старался “рассуждать логически”, как учил мистер Грейвз, но постоянный страх изматывал, не давал сосредоточиться.   
“Ты сквиб, Криденс”.  
Сквиб.  
Фальшивка.  
Может быть, тот, другой мистер Грейвз увидел его будущее? Он рассказывал о своих видениях, может быть, он знал, что магия исчезнет, потому и бросил…  
Этот мистер Грейвз сделает то же самое. Не будет больше никаких вафель и попыток развлечь.  
Нельзя верить, нельзя привязываться.  
Нельзя...

 

***  
Молельный дом Вторых Салемцев ничуть не изменился. Жестяные листы гремели от ветра, голуби ворковали, прижавшись к оконному стеклу. Честити вышла на порог с колокольчиком, собирать детей - но, увидев его на другой стороне улицы, тут же юркнула обратно и захлопнула дверь.  
Живая. Значит, мама тоже жива, а то был просто кошмар.  
Его судьба – вернуться и принять наказание. За то, что поднял руку на мать, за то, что вообразил себя колдуном, за то, что с дурными мыслями смотрел на мистера Грейвза и всё время просыпался по утрам от зова своей бесстыжей плоти.  
Криденс пересёк пустую улицу и постучал в дверь. Никто не отозвался. Ещё можно было свернуть в переулок и сделать вид, что ничего не было, ещё можно…  
Наконец, Частити отперла и молча пропустила его внутрь. Тусклый свет, запах типографской краски и тушёной капусты, впитавшийся в каждую доску, буклеты на столе.  
Он ненавидел это место, уничтожал бы его снова и снова, но другого дома у него не было.  
Мать сошла по лестнице, бледная, вся в чёрном. Она не боялась его. Она не простила его… и ждала. Знала, что он вернётся, потому что кроме семьи, у него нет никого, и идти ему больше некуда.   
– Где ты был, Криденс?  
Он снял пальто, подаренное мистером Грейвзом, и аккуратно повесил на стул, чтоб дать себе немного времени, чтобы не доставать ремень сразу.  
– Я думал, что смогу… смогу научиться магии… но я не волшебник. Со мной всё в порядке!  
Мать подошла ближе: даже не глядя, он чувствовал, как её тень надвинулась на него.   
– Магия! Не лги мне, у тебя никогда и не было никакой силы! Тебя видели в переулке с каким-то мужчиной, он тебя трогал! Я думала, ты просто глупый, непослушный мальчишка, но нет, ты мерзкая, грязная, развратная дрянь! Что, ты приполз сюда как только он с тобой наигрался, и думаешь, что мама тебя простит? Я не твоя мать! Таких, как ты, нужно лечить электрошоком!  
Криденс готов был к тому, что она обвинит его в колдовстве, но не в этом… От стыда его затошнило, он увидел себя со стороны: нелепый, жалкий, разодетый бесстыдно в тряпки с господского плеча, выброшенный за ненадобностью и недостойный того, чтоб вернуться даже в этот дом.   
– Встань на колени, Криденс. Немедленно!  
Он послушался и заранее расстегнул ремень. Мать не взяла. Она подошла к камину, разгребла щипцами золу и вытащила светящийся янтарными прожилками уголь.  
– Открой рот!  
Криденс попытался отвернуться, но мать с неожиданным проворством схватила его за челюсть, нажала пальцами так, что он сдавленно взвыл, против воли разжав зубы.  
– Этим самым ртом ты его ублажал, мерзкое отродье! Я слышала, как это делают дряни, вроде тебя, за деньги в подворотнях! Ну ничего, я сейчас тебя очищу!  
Уголь рассыпался во рту обжигающей пылью, прилип к нёбу, облепил горло, так что ни выплюнуть, ни вздохнуть, ни выкричать его. Криденс скулил от боли, задыхаясь, и знал, что никто не услышит...  
– Честити! Принеси мне ножницы из швейной коробки! Я думала, в тебе есть хоть капля стыда, гадкий ты мальчишка! Ну, сейчас тебе нечем станет грешить. Доставай свой поганый…  
– Нет!  
Честити с визгом отлетела к стене, дубовый стол рухнул, расколовшись на две половины.  
– Нет!  
Мать опустила щипцы. Дом трещал вокруг, словно доски пытались вырваться на волю из железного плена, но она стояла прямо и твёрдо, как скала.  
– Не пытайся меня этим напугать. Ты не волшебник и никогда им не станешь. Ты бесполезен. Ты сквиб, Криденс.  
Он бил её об пол, как тряпичную куклу, снова и снова, поднимая каждый раз выше и выше, ломая её безвольным телом перила и балки, оставляя кровавые следы на полу и стенах.  
Горло пылало огнём, крик вырывался хрипло, как воронье карканье, но он не мог замолчать, не мог остановиться, не мог…

 

***  
Персиваль прополоскал рот и вернул щётку в футляр. Надеть пижаму и халат, почистить зубы на ночь – каждый раз он надеялся, что привычный ритуал сработает и хотя бы в этот раз сон придёт.   
Он положил футляр на верхнюю полку маленькой этажерки, рядом с бритвенным набором, баночкой бриллиантина и гребешком. Нижняя полка теперь принадлежала Криденсу. Персиваль обеспечил его всем необходимым и каждый раз с удовольствием подмечал, что все личные вещи мальчик держит в идеальном порядке.   
Персиваль взял с его полки бритву, проверить, не затупилась ли. Пока он так и не смог научить Криденса магии или искусству выражать свои мысли, но гордился тем, что, по крайней мере, открыл ему исключительно мужское удовольствие от бритья, которого сам больше не мог испытывать. Он брился теперь быстро, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом на отражении: несколько лишних секунд, и снова откуда-то из глубины проступит паническое стремление перерезать горло человеку напротив: быстрее, быстрее, пока есть ещё шанс!  
Пусть теперь другой мужчина, молодой, только начавший узнавать жизнь, обходившийся раньше слабой мыльной водичкой и тупой, немилосердно скребущей бритвой, наслаждается пышно взбитой пеной, ощущением гладкости, чистоты, когда острейшее лезвие начисто сбривает колкую щетину, словно обновляя кожу.   
Научить бы его ещё завязывать галстук как следует…  
Что-то с грохотом рухнуло на втором этаже. Затем ещё и ещё, словно кто-то безуспешно пытался пробить пол. Лампы в коридоре замигали и испуганно погасли одна за другой. Персиваль медленно отложил бритву.   
Он предвидел это и давно составил план действий.   
Защитный барьер над домом. Защитный барьер вокруг комнаты Криденса.  
Он ожидал увидеть облако серого пепла, как то, что поселилось у него в камине, но Криденс остался собой. Комната вокруг лежала в руинах: порванные книги, разбитые колдографии, растерзанные шкафы. Уцелела только кровать, на которой он метался, жалобно и хрипло вскрикивая во сне. Книжная полка, выдрав себя из стены, билась об пол, пока не рассыпалась в труху.   
– Нет! Нет!  
Столешница затряслась, поднимаясь в воздух.  
– Фините инкантатем! – бросил Персиваль в её сторону и решительно подошёл к кровати. Он хотел обезвредить Криденса, сковать его, а уж потом разбудить, но тот вдруг сел и цепко схватил его за отвороты халата.  
– Мистер Грейвз…  
Персиваль осторожно присел рядом, опасаясь напугать его неосторожным движением.  
– Да, Криденс. Я здесь.  
– Мистер Грейвз… – голос мальчика был совсем сиплым, будто сорвался от постоянного крика. – Я найду ребёнка… обещаю… только не прогоняйте меня, пожалуйста…  
“Он бредит”, – понял Персиваль, отцепляя его руки от халата и чувствуя, как ненормально они горячи.  
Бредит и разговаривает с другим. С Гриндевальдом.  
Он нарушил собственное правило и обнял Криденса, прижал к себе, крепко и нежно.  
– Шшш… Больше не нужно никого искать. Ты в безопасности, ты со мной, а не с ним.  
Персиваль не помнил, когда в последний раз обнимал кого-то, ему казалось что он пытается удержать торнадо. У него получалось – в комнате царила душная тишина.  
– Я сквиб… я бесполезный… не прогоняйте меня...  
– Нет, ты не сквиб, – Персиваль поймал себя на том, что укачивает его, как младенца. – И не бесполезный. Никто тебя не прогонит, успокойся.  
Криденс съёжился, прижался щекой к его плечу.  
– Не могу дышать… – пожаловался он. – Горло…  
– Он со вчерашнего дня покашливал, сэр, – заметил Флечнер, осторожно просунув ушастую голову в дверь. – Пахнет тут болезнью.  
– Принеси ему молока с мёдом, или что там пьют в таких случаях. Холодный компресс, лекарство, ты сам знаешь, что делать. Если жар не спадёт, вызови врача.  
– Врача, сэр? – осторожно уточнил эльф.   
– Да, – Персиваль говорил негромко, всё так же гладя Криденса по спине, по растрёпанным мокрым волосам. – Лучше уж я заставлю одного человека молчать, чем буду сидеть сложа руки. Но это – на крайний случай, ты меня понял?  
– Конечно, сэр. Обойдёмся и без врачей. Я всю жизнь хожу за вашим семейством, и кроме того случая с ветрянкой, ни разу не было, чтоб я вас самолично на ноги не поставил, потому что…  
Персиваль не глядя махнул рукой, обрывая поток красноречия. Флечнер неодобрительно поцокал языком и ушёл.  
Криденс постепенно расслабился, задышал ровнее, но Персиваль всё не мог его отпустить. Ему казалось, что стоит разжать объятия – и кошмары, обступившие узкую кровать, снова накинутся на жертву.  
Он никогда никого не обнимал так долго, не испытывая неловкости. Жар Криденса будто стал их общим жаром, и он почувствовал, что его тоже начинает клонить в сон, словно нашлось то самое, недостающее…  
Ерунда, конечно. Просто он до сих пор держал два барьера – это отнимало силы.  
Он уложил безвольного Криденса, укрыл как следует одеялом и достал из кармана халата волшебную палочку. Комнату следовало привести в порядок.

 

***  
Компресс давно высох и бесшумно слетел, когда Криденс попытался сесть. Полутёмная комната плыла вокруг; человек, сидевший на стуле рядом с кроватью, сначала показался незнакомым, но, присмотревшись, Криденс понял, что это мистер Грейвз. С растрёпанными волосами, не зачёсанными на обычный манер, он выглядел совсем непривычно.  
На тумбочке стояли какие-то горько пахнущие склянки и стакан с водой. Криденс в два болезненных глотка опустошил его и осторожно вернул на место, стараясь не разбудить мистера Грейвза, но тот, видимо, не спал.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, не поднимая головы.   
– Доброе… – Криденс откашлялся. Горло и лёгкие жгло, будто его действительно пытали раскалённым углём.   
– Вижу, тебе лучше, поэтому давай раз и навсегда проясним один вопрос, чтобы больше к нему не возвращаться.  
Комната выглядела такой же, как прежде, хотя Криденс был уверен, что проснулся среди ночи в хаосе, который сам же создал. Значит, это был бред, как сон про мать, как сон про мистера Грейвза, шепчущего ему ласковые слова.  
Значит, он всё же сквиб, и с этим ничего не поделать.  
– Я считаю своим долгом заботиться о тебе. Я так решил. И даже если бы все твои способности невероятным образом исчезли – чего, кстати, не произошло – я не отказался бы от этого решения. Мне казалось, что это очевидно, но, видимо, я ошибся. Прости, если невольно ввёл тебя в заблуждение.  
“Прости”. Кто-то впервые извинился перед ним. Мистер Грейвз извинился перед ним. Наверное, будь всё иначе, Криденс заплакал бы от нахлынувших чувств, но его бедная голова, тяжёлая, чугунная, слишком болела, и он так устал…   
Он снова лёг, съёжился, не в силах согреться даже под пуховым одеялом.   
– Если я не сквиб… почему я не могу колдовать? Наверное, я просто недостаточно умный, мистер Грейвз. Не надо со мной возиться, вы разочаруетесь.  
– Неплохое оправдание, но нет. Если захочешь произвести впечатление дурака, Криденс, поработай над взглядом – он слишком выдаёт твой ум и твой интерес к учёбе. Даже когда я попросил тебя написать эссе, ты в первую очередь заинтересовался и только потом ужаснулся. Я это заметил.   
– Тогда что я делаю не так? Почему ваша магия работает, а моя нет?  
– Не думай пока об этом. Тебе нужно больше спать, больше пить и поменьше беспокоиться о будущем. Могу я прикоснуться к тебе?  
Криденс кивнул и замер. Ему показалось, что мистер Грейвз хочет его обнять, но тот просто положил ладонь на его горячий лоб.  
– Всё ещё жар. Если что-то будет нужно, зови Флечнера. Кстати, рад, что ты его больше не пугаешься.  
Криденс кивнул и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось, чтоб мистер Грейвз никогда не убирал руку, такую прохладную, такую знакомую…  
– Мистер Грейвз…?  
– Да?  
– Что тяжелее, фунт пуха или фунт железа?  
– Же… одинаково, конечно. Что за вопросы? Спи, Криденс.  
Спи...

 

***  
“Почему ваша магия работает, а моя нет?”  
Этот невинный вопрос поставил Грейвза в тупик. Даже на работе он не переставал думать об этом. Как вообще работает волшебство? Криденс был полон магической силы, она била через край, но поднять простое пёрышко он не мог.   
Персиваль попытался вспомнить первый урок чар в своей жизни. Светлый класс с высокими потолками и огромными стрельчатыми окнами, взволнованный гул первогодок. Мисс Чи-анангквэ, строгая, смуглая, с длинными чёрными косами и маленькими яркими глазами, всегда в длинных европейских платьях, которые смотрелись на ней чужими и странными.   
Вспоминая, как она объясняла новые заклинания, Персиваль поймал себя на том, что, занимаясь с Криденсом, невольно копирует её манеру и любимые словечки. Но вспомнить, что она говорила о магии, он не мог.   
– Вингардиум левиоса, – произнёс он, указывая палочкой на чашку эспрессо, сваренного Куини. Чашка покорно поднялась и зависла в воздухе.  
Всё. Не сложнее, чем поднять её рукой.   
Криденс произносил нужные слова, правильно взмахивал палочкой (вполне работающей), но ничего не происходило. Словно он потерял между собой и магией какое-то важное звено. Как Персиваль потерял спокойный сон, забыв, как это – засыпать.  
Он не знал, преподаёт ли ещё мисс Чи-анангквэ, но всё-таки отправил в Илверморни пространное письмо с вопросами о сущности магии и просьбами на пальцах объяснить ему, сорокалетнему министру, почему чашка эспрессо взлетает, когда он произносит нужное заклинание вслух или про себя.   
Он не ждал ответа, но ответ пришёл. Вереск, его личный филин, вернулся через несколько дней с маленьким кусочком пергамента, привязанным к лапе. На пергаменте была всего одна фраза, написанная знакомым клиновидным почерком мисс Чи-анангквэ:   
_“Потому что ты этого хочешь”._

***  
Болезнь слепила время в один бесконечный серый день, и в какой-то момент Криденс перестал разбирать, где сны, а где реальность. Впрочем, это не особенно его волновало, пока не начали приходить сны о библиотеке. Сначала мистер Грейвз клал руку ему на лоб или обнимал, но потом что-то происходило, и они оказывались в библиотеке. Снова и снова.  
“Я всё о тебе знаю, Криденс. Не стыдись своих желаний”.  
У мистера Грейвза тёмные-тёмные карие глаза и длинные ресницы – это заметно, потому что он совсем близко.  
Когда он расстёгивает ненавистный ремень и отшвыривает его прочь, Криденс задерживает дыхание. Больше не будет никакого ремня. Он будет счастлив с мистером Грейвзом в его прекрасном доме, в новом волшебном мире.   
Мистер Грейвз освобождает его от ремня, от одежды, от стыда и страха. То, что он делает, странно и неправильно, но так хорошо, и с каждым мгновением становится всё лучше, особенно, когда боль совсем исчезает. Это начало. Это обещание.   
Это…  
Любовь?  
Куда исчезло то чувство? Почему стыд и липкое, грязное ощущение собственного тела вернулись, убив всё хорошее?  
Окрепнув немного, Криденс, знавший, что такие видения приходят от праздности, упросил Флечнера позволить ему помогать по хозяйству. Тот поворчал, но согласился, хотя сам, со своей магией, управился бы гораздо быстрее. Эльф любил поболтать и включался неожиданно, как радио.   
– Таких молоденьких, вроде тебя, тут давно не было. Вообще давно никого не было. Мастер Персиваль - человек серьёзный, кого попало домой не водит. Была с год назад одна ведьмочка-блондиночка. Он её с рождественского празднования принёс.  
– Как это… принёс? – Криденс покраснел. Он тёр одну и ту же чистую чашку уже минуты две, но даже не заметил.  
– Как-как. На плечо закинул и принёс. Такая хохотушка была! Мысли читала, между прочим, так что я при ней совсем старался не думать. Тяжело это, не думать, – домовик подсунул ему другую чашку. – Хотя и мастер Персиваль, кажется, особо не думал, не до того ему было. Все праздники кутили, чуть не развалили весь дом своими играми. Но пироги дамочка отменные пекла, так что не просто с улицы он её приволок, нашёл порядочную… хотя порядочные в пеньюаре перед джентльменами не разгуливают, запомни это. Жаль, что не получилось у них, я сам слышал, как она его потом отшила. Мол, ей нужен человек простой и лёгкий. Ты вот понимаешь, что это значит? Я – нет.  
Криденс представил мистера Грейвза в библиотеке с блондинкой, вроде той, что рисовали на рекламе кока-колы, и ему стало тошно. Конечно, настоящий мистер Грейвз любит женщин, ведь он, кажется, хороший человек, совсем не порочный, хотя пьёт спиртное и предлагал научить играть в карты (Криденс согласился только на шахматы).  
Может, это и к лучшему. Так проще запретить себе представлять, как всё могло быть, если б это он, а не Гриндевальд, прикасался...  
Он попытался представить, как женщина с плаката или Рени Адоре хочет поцеловать его, Криденса, но сама мысль пугала. Лучше вечные адские муки за то, что произошло в библиотеке, лучше пусть это снова произойдёт (пусть это снова произойдёт), только бы никаких женщин! Кроме Тины. Он хотел бы снова встретиться с Тиной и сказать ей спасибо.  
Мистер Грейвз всю неделю приходил поздно, усталый и сердитый: что-то не ладилось в министерстве, а он – Криденс уже понял – терпеть не мог, когда что-то шло не так, как задумано.  
Они ужинали порознь и почти не разговаривали, хотя мистер Грейвз обязательно интересовался его здоровьем и желал спокойной ночи. О продолжении учёбы речи не шло, и Криденс вздохнул с облегчением. Он видел во сне, как снова убивает мать, он разрушил наяву комнату. Если он никогда не прикоснётся к волшебной палочке, всем будет только лучше.

 

***  
Персиваль прошёл в гостиную, не сняв ни мантии, ни шарфа. В кармане шуршало смятое послание мисс Чи-анангквэ, на душе было неспокойно.  
Криденс, завернувшись в плед, сидел над шахматной доской, постоянно сверяясь с книжечкой-руководством. Он то и дело пытался брать фигуры, но они разбегались, ломая строй, возмущённые таким обращением.  
– Приказывай им, ты ведь генерал, – посоветовал Персиваль.  
– Я не уверен, что они послушаются, – Криденс озабоченно потёр лоб. – Вы ещё куда-то уходите?  
– Мы. Я хочу взять тебя на прогулку, если, конечно, ты не собирался ложиться.  
– В сад?  
Обычно после наступления темноты они гуляли по саду, и Криденс, кажется, не стремился за его стены. Персиваль его понимал – после того, что случилось, внешний мир ему самому казался не слишком привлекательным местом. И всё-таки нельзя было это поощрять.  
– Нет, на этот раз посмотришь, где ты, собственно, живёшь. Одевайся.  
Криденс не заставил себя долго ждать. Он тихими уговорами загнал шахматы в коробку и исчез на втором этаже.

 

Голуэй-стрит начиналась от заросшего пустыря и вместе с фонарями и зданиями уходила в стоячую реку. Последний дом темнел посреди мутной глади, а за ним, на другом берегу, начинались новенькие виллы разбогатевших за одну ночь миллионеров, рощи, фабричные трубы, и наконец, Нью-Йорк в светлом мареве.  
Улица викторианских особняков и старых садов, переплетавшихся ветвями яблонь поверх глухих стен, выглядела полузаброшенной, но из-за плотных штор то тут, то там пробивались лучики света, где-то лаяли собаки, бубнило радио.  
– Здесь живут только волшебники, – пояснил Персиваль, оглядев Криденса и поправив его шляпу. – Немаги видят заброшенную кожевенную фабрику, к которой даже подходить страшно.  
– Здесь немного...мрачно.  
– Потому что остались в основном старики и зануды вроде меня – молодые волшебники уезжают в город. Мне города за глаза хватает днём, жить там – уволь.  
– Вы не зануда и не старик.  
Персиваль только усмехнулся в ответ. Он не стал говорить Криденсу, что, глядя на него, чувствует себя ещё старше. Не стал говорить, как ему идёт шляпа – скрывает неряшливо отросшие волосы, так что заметно становится, какое красивое и мужественное у него лицо: высокоскулое, точёное, смягчённое пухлыми девичьими губами и длинными загнутыми вверх ресницами. Нельзя не гордиться, шагая рядом с таким юношей, особенно если нарядил его по своему вкусу. Персиваль смутно предполагал, что для этого и нужна молодёжь: восхищать… и немного раздражать.  
– Мистер Грейвз, вы обещали рассказать мне, почему я не могу колдовать.  
– На самом деле ты знаешь ответ – дал мне его в первый же день нашего знакомства. Ты просто не хочешь больше проявлять свои силы.   
Криденс ссутулился, вжал голову в плечи. Свет плясал в старинных уличных фонарях, деревья отбрасывали изломанные тени – казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и мальчик снова распадётся на обрывки тумана, растворясь в паутине теней. Персиваль с трудом поборол желание схватить его за руку.  
– Я убил маму, я убил Честити. И сенатора. Вы… вы знаете, как я это сделал? Поднял в воздух и с размаху ударил об землю. Поднять в воздух и швырнуть, это всё – больше я ничего не умею.   
Персиваль поджал губы. Он свалял дурака, навязывая ему заклинание левитации, но отступать было поздно.   
– Знаешь, мальчик, я мог бы сказать тебе, что ты несчастная жертва обстоятельств, пожалеть тебя и больше не касаться твоего прошлого. Но я не хочу тебя жалеть. Я восхищаюсь тобой… в каком-то смысле.  
Криденс в ужасе отпрянул от него. Наверное, Гриндевальд напел ему в уши что-то подобное.  
– Обскур – паразит, он высасывает из жертв энергию, не давая ничего взамен, но ты совершил невероятное. Ты каким-то образом сделал его защитником, отдал ему свою боль. Не твоя вина, что ты не всегда мог им управлять: за всю историю магии ты единственный, кому в принципе удалось существовать с ним. Даже если б ты был сквибом, какое это, ко всем чертям, имеет значение с твоей силой духа? Нет, Криденс, ты не жертва. Ты боец.   
– Я убил свою мать, мистер Грейвз! А вы… а вы хвалите меня?!  
Персиваль поморщился. Ему не приходилось ещё объяснять такие вещи, он не был уверен в том, что подбирает слова правильно.   
– Я бы никогда не стал хвалить тебя за убийство, что за чушь? Я убивал людей собственными руками, я посылал на казнь: такая у меня работа, самая отвратительная часть моей работы. Я ненавижу её, но кто-то должен это делать, чтобы другим не пришлось….я отвлёкся, прости. Всё, что я хочу сказать, Криденс: ты раскаиваешься, ты не хочешь повторить ошибку, вот что важно и вот за что я могу тебя похвалить. Люди, которых ни разу в жизни не пытались сломать или уничтожить, будут говорить тебе, что ты совершил преступление, хоть и невольно. И они правы, закон на их стороне, мораль на их стороне. Но это всё слова. Слова о морали и законе не помогают тем, кто всю жизнь носит ремень только затем, чтоб сумасшедшая мамаша могла потребовать его для порки в любой момент. У тебя был обскур. Он сделал то, чего не сделал бы ты. Если ты в глубине души благодарен ему, я не могу тебя осуждать, обратись за осуждением к кому-нибудь другому.  
Он перевёл дух. Криденс молчал. Он шёл опустив голову, но больше не сутулился.  
– Я могу… хотеть чего угодно, и это будет происходить?  
– С некоторыми ограничениями, но да. Суть ты уловил.  
– Но я не знаю, чего хотеть.  
– Иногда достаточно просто захотеть чашку кофе.   
Последний (или первый) фонарь на Голуэй-стрит стоял прямо посреди пустыря, полускрытый кроной одинокого дуба. Дуб не спешил опадать, он весь зарос жёсткой сухой листвой, как щетиной, и вцепившись корнями в землю, ждал зимы.   
Холодный ветер пригнал с залива тучи, но от непривычного в ноябре холода вместо дождя из них сыпалась серебристая пыль, таявшая, стоило ей лечь на землю.  
Грейвз стряхнул её с плеч и ступил в круг света. За этим кругом до самого шоссе стояла непроглядная ночная тьма, огрызавшаяся порывами ветра.   
– Снег летит вверх, – вдруг сказал Криденс. Лёгкие снежинки действительно мешкали в воздухе, будто не знали, упасть им или вернуться в небо. Они взмывали на восходящих потоках, но в конце концов смирялись и падали. Дуб, уступая зиме, скупо ронял листья вместе с ними; широкие, резные, как корабли, они плавно скользили по воздушной волне и приземлялись в траву.  
– Красиво…  
– Ты заметил? – Персиваль достал палочку и повторил движение листа. – Это “вингардиум левиоса”. Не нужно подхватывать и бросать. Позволь взлететь и опуститься. Твоя палочка при тебе?  
– Да, я всегда её ношу, как вы сказали.  
– Может быть, попробуешь?

В первый раз ничего не вышло, но Криденс не запаниковал, как обычно. Он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и на выдохе прошептал формулу. Дубовый лист закачался, медленно поднимаясь из травы, взлетел, повинуясь движению палочки, высоко, к родной кроне. За ним - другой, за другим - третий, четвёртый, десятый. Теперь уже Криденс зорко следил за ними: стоило одному выпасть из стаи, как он движением палочки возвращал его обратно. Его шляпа упала – Персиваль едва успел её подхватить – но он не заметил, заигравшись с ветром, норовившим разбросать листву.  
Снег летел вверх, сплетаясь в толстые серебряные нити, вплетаясь в гирлянду дубовой стаи. Фонарь разгорелся ярче, круг света разросся, стирая границу тени.  
Персиваль наблюдал, прислонившись к фонарному столбу. Он никогда ещё не видел человека, настолько погружённого в магию, счастливого ей, как первой любовью, похорошевшего от этой любви.  
И понял вдруг, что ревнует.


End file.
